Oof 'the Fist'
Oof 'the Fist' is a character played by Oofo. He is a half-giant in search of wealth, strength and companions. He is also on a secret quest to find the love of his life. Personality Oof is an honest person, always speaking what's on his mind no matter the situation. He displays a lack of intelligence common to giants, and is often ridiculed because of this. He is not easily offended, though has a short temper. He is very sensitive when it comes to himself, though he does not often let anyone know of this. He is quick to befriend strangers and is a firm believer in the "Warrior's Philosophy." He tends to be rebellious and spiteful, often disobeying orders and directions simply for the sake of it, or because he feels that rules are unnecessary. Abilities Oof is a devastating close-range fighter. His normal punches are often compared to mace swings, and he often equips gauntlets in order to use this ability to the fullest. His strength has only been further enhanced by the power granted by the sentinel. His speed is great, and his agility has become moderate thanks to the power of the sentinel. He is easily distracted, though able to see through tricks in battle. He recently gained the ability to strengthen his skin and muscles with iron, giving him extra defense. While he is in this state, he is much more resistant to physical attacks, though he is still vulnerable to higher-tiered metals and weak against magic. Inventory *Bling, a four foot long rod of a strange metal, tipped with a diamond. Can be swung around for massive damage. Also sparkles. Allies/Friends Drok Oof's close friend and ally, having met while destroying the furniture in the Rising Sun, the two became fast friends after battling and defeating a mahjarrat. Oof sees him as a source of wisdom and information, and often follows suggestions given to him by Drok. Oof is usually on his best behavior while around Drok, emulating his friend's (somewhat) civil qualities. Jerry Denaro Oof's pirate companion, and another close friend of his. So close, in fact, that one might say that it's difficult to tell one from the other. The two constantly destroy objects in their reach at random, much to the annoyance of property owners. While in the company of Jerry, Oof tends to be more impulsive and ruinous, sometimes going out of his way to cause damage. John Wilkons Pirate Captain, Wilkons is respected by Oof. Oof is one of his right-hand men, along with Jerry Denaro. Despite this, Oof tends to get the crew into trouble often and disobeys orders that he simply does not feel like following. Yokrad Despite Oof's disdain for Yokrad's commanding nature, he is thankful for Yokrad's support and respects him as Drok's superior. Though he would attack Yokrad if provoked, he is a great fan of his armor, which resembles a "cool robbut's," making him think very highly of Yokrad. Phoebe A young girl, whom Oof refers to as "PB." Oof sees Phoebe as a younger sibling despite the brief length of time they have spent together. The two share a mutual interest in peanut brittle, as well as a dislike of vegetables. Enemies/Rivals Dark Oof Oof's equal in every sense of the word, Dark Oof is born from the depths of Oof's mind. The two are extremely similar, though Dark Oof lacks Oof's whimsy, good nature and lust for adventure, instead seeking only to battle and cause havoc to experience the thrills of destruction. He will stop at no end to foil Oof. Oof mockingly refers to him as "Doof." Mayor Marc Despite only meeting once, Oof has an intense grudge against Mayor Marc, seeing him as a vile man that hoards peanut brittle and bullies little children. Though he refuses to admit it, the quality that he dislikes the most about Mayor Marc is the color of his socks. The Mahjarrat Oof has a dislike and distrust of all mahjarrat, making each his enemy. He will grudgingly accept them as neutral on occasion, though the chances of this occuring are low. Armadyl Oof was initially apathetic to Armadyl, though saw his aviantese as "tasty treats." Upon interacting with his followers, Oof quickly found them to be despicable, as he simply wished to do as he pleased and disregard laws and justice. In truth, the only reason that Oof wants to defeat Armadyl himself is to cook him and make him into a delicious feast. Saradomin The antithesis of Oof's beliefs, Oof despises order and being commanded. This has caused much friction between Oof and Saradominists on several occasions, making Oof grow to dislike Saradomin. After seeing him during the Battle of Lumbridge, Oof decided that he would train and become strong enough to defeat Saradomin. He thinks that the beard is tacky. Zamorak Though not directly against Zamorak, his followers' aggressive tendencies have led Oof to make him a rival of sorts. Oof would much like to fight against Zamorak, though is in no rush to destroy him or his followers, and will even work with them, depending on the situation. Oof despises Zamorakian mahjarrat less than their Zarosian counterparts, though still sees each of them as enemies until they prove themselves otherwise. He is a fan of Zamorak's footwear. Vampyres The dreaded "batmans," Oof resents them with a passion. He sees them as manipulative, parasitic, and arrogant. He also seems to be immune to their mind reading (perhaps because he simply does not have enough mind to be read). Zaros Oof has clashed with Zaros' followers on multiple occasions. Though he knows little of Zaros or his teachings, his constant fighting against Zarosians has lead him to believe that Zaros is simply a nuisance, and that Gielinor would be better off without him. He also resents Zarosians' tendencies to stick to the shadows, and their almost comically constant plotting and scheming during their encounters. From Humble Beginnings Oof was born and raised in the wilderness south of Rellekka. His mother was a Fremennik woman named Tanlah that enjoyed inflicting pain on others for entertainment, usually using her over-sized axe. Her intelligence was noticeably below average. His father Golgad was a hill giant that lusted only for the heat of battle. He wandered the wilds looking for a worthy opponent. One day, they encountered each other. After a long story which is not the focus of this article, they fell in love and had a child. During his infant years, his mother cared for him in the village of Rellekka, only occasionally seeing his father when he stopped by. His growth and developement was normal, though he was able to eat as much food as a grown man by the time he was five. By the time that he had reached age ten, he was as large as a normal human adult and ate about twice as much. The children often made fun of his size and oafish features, as well as his lack of comprehension. His mother decided that it would be best if he left and joined his father. Upon joining his father, Oof was forced to go through rigorous training in order to become "the World's Strongest." This training included fasting for weeks, being thrown off of waterfalls, and being beaten until he fainted. After years of intense training, Oof managed to defeat his father in single combat. And so, his father told Oof that he didn't want to see him again until he was a famous warrior. Oof was delighted to get away from the person that put him through so much, though cried shortly after beginning his quest. And so it began... The Great Pirate Era With the rediscovery of the Wushanko Isles, many people set out to sea in search of wealth, power and fame. Oof soon found himself joining a small pirate crew. They set off for the east with high hopes, finding danger and new companions along the way. Among these was a cyclops named "Jerry," whom Oof quickly became friends with. They had several adventures, though Oof left because he was "bored" and went to find a more interesting adventure. He went to a hotspot which baffled commoners and the world's greatest minds alike: the Rising Sun tavern. A New Star is Born Upon making his way to Falador, the stopped at the Rising Sun tavern to have a quick drink. Little did he know that he would be in the center of many strange happenings. These include: *Witnessing the defeat of the bar's owner "Evilemon," as well as how he was repaired. *The theft of Evilemon's sword. *With the help of a hobgoblin named Drok, he fought and defeated a Mahjarrat. Oof took the Mahjarrat's armor and had it made into a shield, which wards off magic as well as normal attacks. He then ate the corpse of the Mahjarrat, which made him feel "tingly inside." *A battle with a man in rune armor. Oof easily defeated the man and sold the armor for a dirt cheap price to a dwarf, not knowing its true value. *Defeating various assorted "assassins." *The acquirement of adamant gauntlets. *Learning of Zaros and Armadyl to a limited extent. *Learning of Bandos and Saradomin to a great extent. *Becoming aware of the Mahjarrat. *Learning a great deal about the God Wars. *Learning of the abilities of the Stone of Jas. *Learning of the Dragonkin. Of course, he cannot fully comprehend what he has learned. Hard Time Shortly after his adventures in Falador, he was imprisoned because he had "killed so many people" (though ironically he was killing assassins) and sent away to an island where the most dangerous criminals were locked away and forgotten. Oof was given the number "4029" and thrown into a maximum security cell. After staying in the prison for a month, he decided that he would rip the iron door off of his prison cell and leave for the mainland. He then led a prison revolt and managed to escape with the help of a gnome and elderly man. According to Oof, he broke out because "the meals were too small." He made his way back to Falador to wreak havoc once again. Dreams Showed by a Cloud of Dust A Warm Welcome After going on an uneventful trip to Falador, Oof decided to make his way to the desert to search for riches and adventure. While in the desert, he encountered Drok, who had been recruited by the Academy of Heroes. Drok convinced Oof to go with him to the Academy, and he was quickly recruited (though Oof was suspicious of the Academy's hasty acceptance of him). He quickly learned that at least one person in the Academy was a Mahjarrat, though decided to (temporarily) trust them after a short discussion. Later, Oof had a discussion with Drok and the Mahjarrat, and decided that he wanted a "legendary weapon" for his "legendary legacy." A long, frustrating conversation followed, though Oof managed to convince the Mahjarrat to make the weapon for him. We've Got Us a Map After waiting for a week, Oof decides to set out with Drok to find his "legendary weapon," claiming that legendary weapons are natural occurences that usually appear inside of ruins or treasure chests. He spent a day drawing a treasure map, which he believed would lead him to the treasure. Upon completing the map, he set out with Drok in search of treasure. The duo stopped at Al Kharid to prepare for their journey into the desert. Upon entering, they met with a man named Ar'qal, who joined them in their quest after a short discussion. Venturing into the desert and following Oof's map exactly, the trio dug where the "X marked the spot." Against all odds, they managed to uncover a rather large chest filled with dragon-metal weapons and armor. The three admired them for a time, though Oof threw the chest into the nearby river, deciding that it was "just some old junk." After a long journey, the three found themselves east of Nardah, where they dug once more. They discovered a chest filled with gold as well as an enigmatic, slightly magical spiked sceptre, which Oof was able to wield in one hand. They divided the spoils and rested in Nardah for a well deserved break. The Adventure Never Ends Making their way to Varrock in search of more money, Drok and Oof run into Andrew Sean Brooks along with a rather suspicious old man and a retired knight. The Old Man insisted that the four find his daughter (who also happened to be a princess) and showed them a poorly drawn sketch of her, leading both Oof and Drok to believe that she was an ugly baby. The Old Man told them that she was being held in a small village to the far west, and the four immediately set off, expecting rewards. After a long and uneventful trip, the four found themselves in a ruined village that had absolutely nothing of interest. The group did some detective work, and found themselves attacked by a group of demons (though they were quickly defeated with the combined efforts of Oof and Drok). The four decided that the only place remaining for them to search was (conveniently) the largest one, which was old and basically abandoned. After searching high and low, they eventually found the princess (though Oof was still convinced that she was an ugly baby) and literally dragged her over to Varrock, eagerly awaiting their reward. The Old Man led them to his large, well-kept house and revealed that he was a villain, though Oof killed him with a single kick. The four looted the house and split the spoils, and Oof decided that he would keep that house. Congratulations! Quest complete! Studying the Factory Decided to head back to Lumbridge in order to raid it, Oof discovers a man dressed in black robes kidnapping two unnamed citizens, and alerts everyone. Along with a guardsman and a gnome by the name of Ferro, the three follow the man into the swamp, where he casts off his robes and reveals that he is an android, though none of the three were able grasp the concept of a humanoid machine. The android eliminated the guard and destroyed Oof's shield using missiles, and attacked the remaining two with a countless number of futuristic projectiles. Both Oof and Ferro found it nearly impossible to damage the machine, though eventually caused it to malfunction after forcing it into the River Lum. The machine produced a portal, and the duo reluctantly entered. They found themselves in a factory of sorts, where androids similar to the one that they had fought were being mass-produced. Having nearly lost their lives defeating a single machine, both Oof and Ferro agreed that the factory was a threat to all of Gielinor, and decided that they should find a way to shut it down. Moving through the factory, they encountered a variety of Gielinorian creatures that had been cybernetically enhanced, including gnomes, giants, dwarves and giant scorpions. Fortunately, they all seemed to be on standby or shut down. Ferro and Oof eventually found a control room and pressed a large red button located on a control panel, which caused the factory to initiate its self-destruct sequence. Making their way to the portal from which they came, they found it guarded by a mechanized dragon, which seemed impervious to all forms of damage. The "mech-dragon" suddenly shut down, and a figure appeared before them, though their senses could not comprehend it's form. The figure spent several minutes talking about the Metal-Knights and their plan to invade Gielinor, though Oof swatted the figure out of the way and escaped using the portal, with Ferro doing the same shortly after. The two decided to find out more about the enigmatic "Meal-Nights." Eventually, Oof was struck with boredom, which is never a good sign. Pirattitude Back in Black Once again finding himself on adventures at sea with Jerry and his former captain John Wilkons, the trio set sail for Mos Le'Harmless with several old and new crewmembers on their ship, the Gannet. On the way, they encounter a ghost ship, which they board only to discover that is is inhabited by hostile ghosts and skeletons. Fighting off the undead foes, Wilkons orders his crew to sink the ghost ship using the Gannet's cannons, succeeding. After the skirmish, the crewmembers that died returned to life and began attacking the living crewmembers, though were eventually fought off by Jerry and Oof, who had began to use a nearby anchor as a weapon. After a while of sailing, they found themselves sailing towards a fleet of ghost ships, able to change their course in only one direction. However, in said direction, a whirlpool had formed. Wilkons decided that they had no chance against the fleet and should take their chances with the whirlpool, with the crew unenthusiastically following orders. The whirlpool, unsurprisingly, drew the Gannet in. The ship sank and the crew lost consciousness. Where they found themselves, they would never expect... Welcome to Hell, Mr. 'the Fist'! The crew found themselves in a dark cavern, with lava pools scattered about. Demons of all sorts walked freely, though didn't seem awful interested in attacking. A mysterious voice spoke up, mocking the crew and explaining that they were in his realm. Eventually, the voice led them to a wall, at which they were to "play a game". The rules of the game were simple: the voice would ask a riddle and if the crew would answer correctly, and they were allowed to pass. If they were to answer incorrectly, and a crewmember would die. A blue house has blue bricks, A red house has red bricks, '' ''A yellow house has yellow bricks, What does a green house have? Oof continuously gave the answer "green bricks," causing several pirates to drop like flies. After many deaths, the voice began to grow overconfident and give the crew several hints. Eventually, Wilkons came to the conclusion that a "green house" had windows, causing the wall to crumble. At this point, the voice begged them not to proceed, encouraging the crew to press forwards. At a dead end, they found a small, purple gem. It was this gem which had orchestrated the evil plot. After some light conversation, Oof deduced that this gem was what remained of the Mahjarrat which he had slain. Wilkons decides to put an end to his game once and for all by crushing him in his harmless form. This caused the pocket dimension which they were in to collapse on itself, though the remainder of the crew managed to make it out, waking up on the Gannet. Those that had died in the pocket dimension were left on the deck as dead corpses. Examining their surroundings, they noticed that the ghost fleet was fighting with some demons (likely those escaping from the pocket dimension) and used this to their advantage by escaping to Mos Le'Harmless. Oof and co., being just as confused as you, dear reader, decided to take a good, long nap. Despair While up to their usual shenanigans in Falador, Jerry and Oof angered the usual assassinesque youngster with anger management issues, though the shady man committed an unspeakable act. Raising a throwing knife, he threw it at Oof's prized possession, his hat. Being unaware of the projectile launched at it, the hat was defenseless. Meanwhile, a fight was caused in the bar for reasons unknown, leading to a skirmish. The fight was brief and unintense, with most of the combatants fleeing before anything eventful happened (including the hat's assailant). Oof, not sure what to make of his damaged hat, eventually decided to lay it to rest. He travelled to Bandos' remains and left his hat there, stating that his hat should "get to be with the cool robbut." While there, Oof pocketed a pendant that once belonged to a follower of Bandos, in hopes of selling it. Afterwards, he went along with Jerry to find food, eventually finding McGianne's® and purchasing quality meals which came with Bandos action figures. Once finished eating, they went into the forest north of Falador and went to sleep. One Four of a Kind (Really not a ripoff by a certain user) Drok told Oof that Yokrad was building a construct, and Oof lept at the chance to help build a "robbut". Oof accompanied Yokrad and Drok to Karamja, where parts necessary to complete it were hidden. They entered a dungeon with many dragonkin influences, and explored it. Eventually, they were ambushed by a dragonkin, and Yokrad and Drok were knocked out. Oof concluded it was nap time, and pretended to be asleep. After a long and boring conversation between Yokrad and the dragonkin with no information that Oof considered relevant, the dragonkin promised that he would give them the construct parts if they did him a service. Yokrad agreed, and powered a device in the center of the room with divine energy, which took them to a temple of Guthix. There they had to fight echoes of "false users" (thought Oof did not consider it a fight, since there was no melee combat involved). The "echoes" used powerful magic, and Oof's only method of attack was throwing his anchor at the foe (which was eventually lost). Oof and Yokrad gradually lost interest in the battle (with Oof not enjoying the indirect combat), doing the bare minimum, forcing Drok to do most of the heavy lifting. Following the long, drawn out battle, the three found themselves back in the dragonkin's lair, who awarded them with the construct parts, as well as wisdom in magic, summoning, and dungeon exploring. They also had access to a new dungeon to explore, full of dragons. Yokrad gifted Oof with a runite sword, and Oof gained a quest point. The three went to Yokrad's village and plotted their next move... ビッグセンチネル、パワーアップ！ゴーゴー！OOFとDROK新しい力!!! Having gathered all of the pieces they needed, Yokrad teleported Oof and Drok to Yu'Biusk with himself, using his powers to activate the construct. It activated, releasing dormant energy that increased the power and abilities of the three. Oof gazed upon the scorched landscale, saying that it felt like a "weird home thing" and was "kind of sad". Oof's reflective attitude quickly left as he was amused by the construct and it's powers, calling it a "cool robbut". They teleported back to Yokrad's village to begin testing it (though Oof wanted to use it as if it were a toy). The construct followed every order that Yokrad gave it, and even obeyed Drok when Yokrad decided to allow it. They used it to do impersonations of the gods, as well as mimic the actions of themselves. Drok outfitted the construct with an earth cannon of sorts, and the three went to bed after having their fun. Dawn on a Funeral Day On an average day in the average setting of the Rising Sun Tavern, Oof and Drok were in the bar, resulting in their usual shenanigans. Much like them, they got into a bar fight with a crazed man that wanted Oof's hands (along with a few other unsavory types), and proceeded to battle to the best of their abilities. While Drok was occupied with fighting his opponent, Oof was moderately wounded, but about to finish off target when a mage hit him in the back with two fire spells. This allowed Oof's enemy to gain an advantage, though none had counted on how reckless and unpredictable Oof could be. He grabbed the man attacking him, and took both of them into the moat, using his newfound ability to sink the both of them to the bottom. The man cut his hand off in order to escape, though Oof had lost consciousness due to fatigue and blood loss, and was eventually asphyxiated nearly died. Drok, along with few others, spent a great deal of time trying to get Oof out of the moat, and eventually succeeded, and his friend took him back to the Goblin Village. Oof gave his friend a pat on the head and a smile, and was no more (though Drok reasoned that he was only sleeping). And, so it would seem, these are all of the tales that could be told of the mighty Oof. Yet, despite all of the evidence of his departure, none have located his belongings or his corpse... Me and My Shadow Following the expiration of Oof, his body was retrieved by a mysterious group of mages, leaving his belongings to be looted by the residents of the goblin village. The mages, who had taken Oof to their laboratory on a small island very close to Karamja, had been observing Oof, wanting to use their mage magic to study and replicate Oof's ability to strengthen his body with iron, and create an army of super soldiers with the same ability that they would use to dominate all of Gielinor. Upon beginning their project, the mages forced large amounts of magical energy into Oof's body in hopes of triggering the ability and finding the source. But nothing went according to plan. The great amounts of energy that Oof's body had been exposed to had not only revived him, but created a magical replica of him. The second Oof was much like the original, though much more aggressive, impatient and motivated by malicious intent. This lead Oof to recognize his exact likeness as Dark Oof, or Doof for short. Doof, who had believed himself to be the original Oof, proceeded to attack Oof, though he was physically weaker and his transforming ability was not nearly as good as Oof's, leading Oof to an easy victory. Oof then escaped the laboratory, swimming to Karamja with relative ease. Meanwhile, Doof silently swore to himself that he would destroy Oof by any means necessary, as there could only be one true Oof. The leader of the group of mages, who still remains unknown, saw potential in Doof, and assured him that if he joined the cause of the mages, Doof would certainly defeat Oof and gain control of the world. The clone was quick to accept, eager to prove himself superior. New and Improved for Increased Pleasure Despite the troubles that Oof has suddenly found himself burdened with, he was elated to find that he had been invited to the estate of a nobleman and ruler of the town of Misca, Kudret Tezri, which was situated in the Kharidian desert. Travelling by boat to Misca, Oof was guided to the estate, where he met with Tezri, and another whom had also been invited, an eerily intelligent green "giant" known as Serafino. They were welcomed in, and the tour commenced. Eager as ever to cause trouble for the rich, Oof bombarded Tezri with incoherent questions and criticized the estate at every chance that was presented to him. As their tour came to a close, Tezri went about his business, leaving Serafino and Oof to their devices. Not long after, the two decided to explore the entirety of the estate, and "borrow" anything of interest. As they explored an underground portion, they came across a storage room, full of barrels and occupied by a pyromancer working with explosives. The pyromancer introduced himself as the demon Gephis'vros, and explained to the two that Tezri's wife, Rosaline Haines, had him arrange their invitation. As it turns out, the duo were invited simply to cause trouble, and perhaps sell their souls. Oof nearly traded his for a "new biggedy-swingedy-thingedy," but his increasingly outrageous demands brought the negotiations to an end. After causing a great deal more trouble, Oof watched as Serafino infiltrated and cleared out the treasury. Later, the two went to bed, woke up the next morning, and left Misca after having breakfast. Time to Come Chasing what appeared to be a star flying through the sky, Oof found himself in a small town west of the river Salve, bumping into a band of bandits. A gnome magician by the name of Kirol appeared near Oof, and the two made short work of them. Not too long after, they encountered a young girl hiding behind on of the bandits' carts. She introduced herself as Phoebe, though Oof reasoned that her name was "P.B.," like "Peanut Brittle." Quickly becoming friends, the group went to the mayor's house to raid it, as was their nature. Upon breaking in, they discovered an enormous cache of peanut brittle, much to their delight. Just as they were about to make off with the peanut brittle, they were halted by town guards and the mayor, Mayor Marc. Mayor Marc ordered that Kirol and Oof surrender Phoebe over to them, claiming that she was a monster. Not convinced, Oof refused, attacking the guards. The guards were no match for Kirol's spells or Oof's fists, and were quickly overcome. Mayor Marc was then punched by Oof, being sent into what seemed like oblivion. Victorious, the three ate Mayor Marc's peanut brittle, though Phoebe cut herself, bleeding black blood. Not in the slightest bit alarmed, they continued to celebrate, and went their separate ways, taking great amounts of peanut brittle with them. Oof da Fresh Keepin It Fresh Keepin It Real One day, whilst on a walk with his friend and companion Drok, the duo encountered a mystical pine tree. The tree, speaking to them, requested that they bring it some dwarf weed. Seeing no reason not to comply, they quickly procured the material and brought it back to the tree. Finally at peace, the mystic pine went up in flames, gifting them fresh new attire to step up their game. Oof recieved a new set of clothing, which would stitch itself together when torn, and always remain clean, along with a few special accessories and an aura of pine, which ensured he always smelled fresh. Drok, on the other hand, became Dank Drok, and was given new clothing to match. Notable Quotes *'"What even is this!?"' *'"This is dumb!"' *'"It must be spacemagic."' *'"You/It looks kinda' flimsey..."' *'"Why even are we here?"' *'"I have idea!"' Extras Trivia *He whispers louder than he speaks. *His greatest fear is angry women, followed by fire. *He can eat up to twelve meals a day. *He is a friend to all children. * His feet are abnormally small, when compared to the other portions of his body. * His favorite flower is the dandelion. Music Admirer of valuable objects, as strong as a giant, a half-breed pal with muscle! Who's strongest? Battle to the '''death'!'' The Fist, unlocked, reloaded and badder than ever. Category:Characters Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Crossbreeds Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Barbarians Category:Thief Category:Pirates